Compromise
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClareAdam - Eli and Adam come to a compromise; they either share her, or don't get her at all - oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Degrassi is most definitely not mine, unfortunately.

So. I wanted a full-on EliClareAdam... and here it is. ROFL. This was kinda hard to write. Because I am so tired. But I managed, I guess. Though I think I did very bad with Eli and Adam in this one. What do you guys think?

* * *

COMPROMISE

Clare Edwards didn't like to choose. She didn't play favorites, either. She gave each of them equal affection, though it frustrated them both to no end. They couldn't help that they were so very attracted to her in every way. What was there to say? They were both guys, one hundred percent. Though outside the three of them, everyone else would attest that the short boy, Adam, was not a boy, but rather a girl. They never looked past the body. They couldn't see the boy trapped inside. Hearing his voice, all they could picture was a girl, didn't care who was hidden behind those sad eyes. And they hated him, hated Adam, because of who he was, a girl who didn't want to be a girl - hated Gracie because she refused to be what her body chose.

But without a second though, Clare accepted him, open arms. Eli wasn't thrilled at first. Sure Eli cared about Adam, too, but he didn't want _anyone_ stealing Clare from him. He's always been possessive. Clare was his; his to hold, his to keep, and his to love. But he found that when he didn't let Clare have "Adam time", she'd be upset, so he gradually gave them visiting hours, under his supervision. Couldn't help it. He hated being separated from her.

Then, after a while, Eli noticed that Clare adapted feelings for Adam. He'd known all along about Adam's feelings, but _Clare_...

It had been a normal day, sitting in Eli's basement, eyes glued to the television. It was Adam's turn to pick a film and he just so happened to choose a horror film. Now, Eli was well aware of the fact that Adam _knew_ Clare was terrified of horror movies. But he had not been aware of the fact that Adam had chosen a horror movie this evening, on the particular night where it was the movie-chooser's turn to sit with Clare (when it was Clare's turn to pick a movie, she sat inbetween the two boys, holding their hands). No, Eli was not aware at all. So when Clare jumped and screamed and ended up in the petit boy's lap, clinging to his neck for dear life, the dark-haired boy clenched his fists and grit his teeth. This was going to be a long movie.

* * *

Goodbyes were always the hardest. Eli wanted to drop Adam off first, but Clare argued that it was easier on gas if she was dropped off first. Eli only wanted time alone with her, for once.

"Eli, come on," she said softly, fingers pulling at the hem of his sleeve. They were parked in front of her house, and she was begging for a goodbye kiss, but he was holding strong in his anger. After another few moments she sighed and let go, reaching for the handle. She half expected to be pulled backwards into a breathtaking kiss, equipped with fogged up windows, but she was shocked to find that the passenger door was yanked open, almost forcing her onto the ground. Thin arms caught her and pulled her up and against a warm chest. She expected Eli.

Lips locked into a rough and passionate kiss, Clare's eyes closed and she gave in to the arms wrapping tight around her waist. She didn't question how Adam got out of the hearse so fast and quietly.

It was just before her breath gave out that the amazing kiss was ended by a rough tug and her back hit Morty's side, knocking whatever wind she had left in her lungs. Before she could even catch her breath, though, demanding lips were pressed against hers, forcing entry and she couldn't help but think, 'I wish Adam would kiss me more often if Eli does this when he's jealous.'

* * *

They came to a compromise. They would share her. But Clare wasn't entirely thrilled with that idea. They refused to see her at the same time. They'd each get so uncontrollably jealous that she'd get so mad and just _go home_. But this seeing them one at a time... She sighed. It felt weird. They were supposed to be a trio; the perfect group of outcasts. But she came inbetween them, and ruined something that had been so great. It had been so much easier before she dated either of them. Now, she becomes a duo with one of them each, on different days. And she hated it.

She resolved that she was going to make things work between the three of them, whether they liked it or not.

So on her and Eli's day, she texted Adam and said, _Are you busy today? Eli can't see me, he's busy._

A text was immediately sent back, _Of course :) Where?_

_The Dot, fifteen minutes_. She grinned. She was devious sometimes. Eli and Adam must be rubbing off on her.

* * *

Eli and Adam arrived at the same time, and a conflict arose. Clare had to do immediate damage control.

"I told Adam to come," she said, eyes stern. They both couldn't think when they saw her look. She was even more gorgeous when she was serious. "Because we are going to settle this, in a normal way." She let out a long breath and said, "I want to be with you two at the same time. I don't like this 'separate days' thing. It's... depressing." When she was sad, both boys noticed, her eyes became lighter, sullen. "We all used to be great! We got along perfectly, no arguments. But now -"

Eli wrapped his arms around her. "I understand, Clare," he said, voice so soft she wasn't so sure it was even Eli. "We'll try to fix it. For you." He nodded to Adam and received the same response.

"We're sorry we were making you choose," the smaller boy said forlornly. Clare reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close.

"Just as long as we can make it work," she said, a small smile gracing her features. "I'll be fine."

Eli and Adam shared a silent moment and they walked Clare to the hearse, each one holding either of her hands. Adam didn't want to separate himself from the first girl to accept him so, getting into the passenger side first he shocked the easily flustered girl by pulling her on top of his lap. He held her tight against his chest and leaned his head against her back, listening to her heartbeat. And once Eli was settled into Morty, engine roaring to life, he clasped hands with her, unable to keep away. And they sped off towards Eli's place, their designated movie house.

Clare's turn to pick, which they both loved and hated at the same time. They loved that she wanted them both to hold her... but they hated that she chose those sentimental chick flicks. This, again, is something else that made her devious: forcing two of the manliest (inside their heads, at least) boys she's ever met watch girly romance movies. She felt like the most evil Christian girl.

"I kinda like this," Adam said as he admired Clare's backside, the perfect curve of her hips and the way they swayed as she walked over and slipped the DVD into the player. Eli was admiring, too. They had to admit they missed each other's company. "I loved the time with her before, but," he paused, thinking of the right way to say it, "she just didn't seem as happy, not as whole."

Eli nodded, opening his arms wide for Clare to settle in his lap, a smile brightening her already beautiful face. "I couldn't agree more, Adam. I couldn't agree more."

"Agree to what?"

Both boys laughed, "Nothing."

She pouted and they both had the same idea: reach over and kiss that pout away. But instead their heads clashed and they pulled away in pain. This time it was Clare's turn to laugh. Kissing each individual bump on their heads she pulled herself out of her dark-haired boyfriend's arms and sat between them. "What am I going to do with you two?" she joked.

They coordinated it better this time, though, and Adam grabbed her chin and stole her breath, holding her back against the couch while he explored. She moaned into the kiss as another pair of lips found their way to her unmarred neck and gently pressed against it for a fraction of a second. Then both pairs of lips were gone.

"Wow," Eli said, sinister smirk tugging at his lips. "I'm glad I agreed to this."

Adam gave him a questioning glance. "Yeah?"

Eli nodded and pressed a chaste kiss against Clare's kiss-swollen lips. "I can't help it," he said as he leaned back in for another kiss, smirk never leaving. "It is so irrevocably hot when you two kiss, that I'd seriously be missing out if I didn't get to witness on a daily basis." Clare's face became the deepest shade of red either boys have ever seen, and Eli stole any thought that had been running through her head on the subject. He leaned back and fell against the cushions of the couch, pulling her with him so she straddled him, never once breaking the kiss.

Adam watched in utter amazement, unable to look away. He'd have to learn a thing or two from Eli.

_In due time, young grasshopper... in due time._

* * *

So... reviews. I like them. They tell me what I did right or wrong. Please leave one? :)


End file.
